cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
64Digits
64Digits is a small new alliance which hails from the 64Digits Community (where many of its members are from), which is a community dedicated to the Game Maker game creation program. 64Digits is a TPF protectorate and a signatory of the OPP protectorate bloc. 64Digits values the liberties of its members, and believed that the government exists to serve the people. 64Digits strives to allow maximum freedoms for it's members, including the right to tech raid any unaligned nation, to retaliate when attacked, and to speak freely at any time (unless, as the charter specifies, you are an asshat). History At first, the 64Digits alliance was an \m/ protectorate (By the word of then Trimvur ChairmanHal), but after their disbanding (Which occurred before a written protectorate pact had a chance to be written), the alliance eventually became a TPF protectorate, and later, an OPP signatory. 64Digits has been involved in several wars, most of which were against small targets (For example, Nazis), or rouge alliances like The Cartel. The biggest war so far was the BAPS War, which 64Digits entered via the OPP. TDSM8 would declare war on 64Digits in defense of BAPS, and surrendered a few days later to become the first alliance to both declare war on, and surrender to, 64Digits. The BAPS war, however, continues. Charter The Official Source Code of the 64Digits Alliance I. Pre-rabmle We, the people of 64Digits, unite in one alliance and declare our sovereignty. It is the Government's duty to provide Order to an alliance. The Government is to serve the People. This Source Code is enacted to provide the manner by which the Government and the Membership shall conduct themselves. II. Membership Rights, Responsibilities, and laws A. Rights # The Right to speak in a time, place, and manner of one's choosing shall not be infringed. Unless you are an asshat. # The Right to possess and use any weapon one can obtain shall not be infringed. # The Right to defend oneself shall never be infringed. # The Right to remove yourself from the alliance at any time shall not be infringed. B. Responsibilities # You, and you alone, are responsible for your actions as an individual. # You agree to abide by this charter and all it's regulations. # This ain't the Matrix, you have to follow the rules. # You agree to not be an asshat. C. Obvious Laws # NEVER share secret alliance info with unauthorized persons. # You may not declare war on any nation affiliated with an alliance unless approved by the government. One man alliances don't count. # You may not use nuclear weapons on any aligned nation unless approved by the government. One man alliances don't count. # If you declare war against an unaligned individual, take screens to prove unaligned status. # A member may not hold more than one government position, excluding underlings of cabinet members. # Don't be an asshat. D. Other Stuff # If attacked, you have the right to receive aid from the alliance. If you attack and get screwed, you may or may not receive help. III. Government A. Positions # The Lead Programmer (LP) of 64Digits is the leader of the alliance. Anything He/She/It says, goes, with *some* exceptions. He's got an Assistant Programmer (AP) that he appoints. #The Congress is a body of individuals who act to do stuff in the alliance. #The Cabinet is comprised of several officials Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Foreign Affairs Minister of Defense Minister of Finances Minister of Recruitment Minister of Propaganda and Lies Cabinet officials may appoint underlings and give them various tasks. Also, Cabinet must appoint Deputy Ministers/Vice Ministers, to be their second in command. DM's may act as their respective Minister in that Minister's absence. People can be underlings to more than one Minister, but only DM to one. # Honored Official People: Underlings and advisors to the Lead Programmer. Can put their signature on things as well as a show of support. Just like the other underlings, only a lot more important. B. How This @#$%'s Gonna Work # The first LP will be the founder of the alliance. # The LP may voluntarily step down, and appoint a new Lead Programmer. # The LP may be impeached by a 75% vote in the Congress. The Congress will then elect a new leader. The LP stays in office until the new LP is elected. The LP is automatically a candidate in the new LP election. The LP can't step down and appoint after he's been impeached. # If the LP is incapacitated, the AP becomes the LP until the LP is able to return. In the event the LP does not return, the AP becomes the LP. Meaning: More than 20 days absence, and the Congress votes on whether the AP is the new LP permanently. The LP can also transfer temporary power to the AP at any time. He can take it back whenever he feels like it. Congress can't vote to make this permanent. In an emergency situation where the LP is unavailable, the AP may act as the LP. 5. The LP appoints his Cabinet. a. Cabinet appoint underlings 6. Congress members are elected by the population, by popular vote. 7. The LP may NOT (by himself): a. Delete (Disband) the alliance. b. Declare War. c. Edit (Amend) the Source Code. d. Violate the general rights of the membership (Section II, Article A) e. Be an asshat/abuse his power. 8. Congress stuff. a. Congress may declare war with a 67% vote, or 50% and the LP's approval. b. Congress may delete the alliance with an 80% vote AND the LP's approval. c. Congress may edit the Source Code by a 67% vote, or 50% and the LP's approval. i. The edit must then pass a 75% approval by popular vote of the general membership; the entire charter will be posted on a forum, deleted sections included in strikethrough and new content in bold. ii. Absolutely NO ryders on amendments. d. The LP may bring any issue to a vote before the Congress. e. The Congress may expel a member by a 60% vote. f. The Congress may issue fines or punishment on members by a 50% vote. g. Discuss, write, and ratify by a 50% vote new laws for the alliance. h. The LP may veto any act by the Congress. i. Congress may override a veto with a 75% vote. i. In the context of this source code, 67% means exactly 2/3. 9. LP specific stuff a. LP can issue a gag on specific members or specific threads. i. But never a general gag order for everyone on everything. ii. This doesn't mean you can share sekrits. iii. This will generally be reserved for asshats though. b. LP can terminate or suspend any member's membership at any time i. Must tell the rest of the alliance why that member was expelled c. The LP can enact laws for the alliance. C. Is For Cabinet 1. Minister of Internal Affairs (MoIA) a. Is in charge of internal affairs. May appoint people to help. b. Moderates the forum. 2. Minister of Foreign Affairs (MoFA) a. Is in charge of building relations with foreign alliances. b. Also, negotiating treaties and stuff. i. Treaties must be approved by LP, MoFA, and 50% of Congress to go into effect. c. May appoint diplomats to help work with other alliances. d. Public face of the alliance. 3. Minister of Defense (MoD) a. Responsible for planning offensive and defensive wars. b. War strategy and planning. c. Establish pecking order within military. d. Gives orders for military actions. 4. Minister of Finances (MoF) a. In charge of the banking and finances of the alliance. b. Works with MoD during wartime for bank stuff c. Organizes aid chains and stuff. d. Like everyone else, can appoint underlings to assist. e. Also, assigning banking nations. 5. Minister of Recruitment (MoR) a. Responsible for recruiting new members to the alliance b. Can hire recruiters. 6. Minister of Propaganda and Lies a. Given to the best photoshop artist. b. Can hire other artists. c. In charge of making pretty pictures and stuff to promote the alliance. 7. The LP has all the powers of any Cabinet member. IV. Other Crap A. New Member Requirements # Must not be involved in active wars (or be hiding in peace mode because an alliance is after you) # Must fill out the appropriate application. # You must not have the 64Digits Alliance Affiliation (AA) until accepted into the alliance. "64Digits Applicant" is acceptable to put in your AA during the application process. Anyone with the AA "64Digits Applicant" is considered to be under the protection of 64Digits. # You may only apply for membership once every month. # Your team color must be White. # You may not be a member of more than one alliance. # Exceptions to these rules may be made at the discretion of the LP or MoR. # Your application may be denied for any reason whatsoever. B. Pecking Order Kinda # Lead Programmer # AP # Cabinet # LP Underlings # Congress # Deputy Ministers # Cabinet Underlings # General Membership C. On ZI Lists # LP can add someone to the ZI list. # Congress can add someone to the ZI list by a 60% vote. # Anyone who nukes a member of 64Digits is automatically on the ZI list. # Any member guilty of treason is automatically expelled and put on the ZI list. Treason is defined as aiding the enemies of 64Digits in any way shape or form, or intentionally attempt cause harm to 64Digits, her members, and her allies, while a member of 64Digits. D. Also # We are a sovereign alliance. It should be noted that the charter is not in "full effect," due to both a lack of manpower and the fact that some segments may need to be reworked. The spirit of the charter is in effect; however, the LP currently has the right to overrule anything he feels might be a threat to the wellbeing of the alliance. (I also edited it slightly from the original because Firefox was kind enough to point out my horrible spelling. Though I kept the "Pre-Rabmle" typo for some reason, idk, I guess I just felt like it. -Hero) TPF Protectorate Info TPF likes our new friends 64Digits. We have no clue what their name means, but who cares, it is cool. With that in mind, TPF will be protecting our friends in 64Digits from this point forward. 1) TPF will afford 64Digits full military protection. Good luck on that to anyone who might mess with 64Digits. 2) 64Digits will fully support the TPF candidate for White Senate or the TPF designate 3) 64Digits will inform TPF prior to signing any treaties with other parties. 4) This treaty of protection can be canceled by either party with 48 hrs notice by posting in the appropriate embassy space on the TPF Forums. Signed for TPF Slayer99 - Evil Overlord Signed for 64Digits HeroofTime55 of X.G.A., Lead Programmer External links * Official alliance forums * Backup alliance forums Category:Alliances Category:White team alliances